Perfection
by AnimeandCars
Summary: Inside the dreams of Kuroko Shirai...dreams which will probably never come true.
1. Running

It was a warm summer's day in Academy City, Japan. There was a cool breeze which seemed to barely even nudge the leaves on the trees. The birds up on the trees were singing, and the people in the street were peacefully enjoying the nice weather. Only to be knocked over by a certain redhead in a Tokiwadai Middle School summer uniform, sprinting through the streets as if her life depended on it. If those people hadn't been pushed aside, they would've moved aside fairly quickly as soon as they saw the expression on her face.

"DON'T WORRY SISSY, I WILL SAVE YOU!"

After about five minutes of more running and knocking innocent bystanders to the ground, she arrived at her destination – a small, family restaurant in the city centre. Taking out an M1911 taken from some defeated Skill-out members, she shot at the lock and made her entrance.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Weren't you with Judgement?" questioned a brown-haired girl, also in a Tokiwadai uniform.

"Sissy... I am sav...saving you by...replacing that...APE sitting n...next to you."

Touma Kamijou then stood up.

"Ape? C'mon, don't you think that's a tad harsh?" his confused expression then turned into a black-eyed expression of pain as the younger girl's fist met his face. He fell out of his chair and onto the ground.

"I don't believe it. I...I...all this time, I was completely oblivious to the fact I belonged with you."

"What did I say? We were tied by the red string of fate?"

"Not just as roommates."

And just as they both leaned towards each other for a kiss, Kuroko Shirai woke up.


	2. Coming Back to Reality?

"W…where am I?" she quietly whimpered.

"You're in the hospital, Shirai-san. It appears you had quite a fight last week, and you've been unconscious ever since."

Suddenly, it all became clear to Kuroko. But all she remembered from that moment was fighting with Awaki, and then blacking out. But she wasn't as worried about her injuries as something else, that had started troubling her as soon as she woke up.

"Where is my Sissy?"

The frog-faced doctor cocked his head to the side.

"Sis... Oh, Misaka-san. Should've seen that coming. She called in earlier to say that she and few friends were coming to visit you later this afternoon."

"Good. As her loyal partner, I must always know her whereabouts."

"Uhhh…yeeaahh." Heaven Canceller then slowly backed out of the room, leaving Kuroko to herself. She turned over and looked at the open window. It was sunny outside, and it was so beautiful that the girl seemed to become detached from reality. The sun rays projected into the room, and upon investigating, Kuroko found them to lead directly where, sure enough, Misaka Mikoto was standing.

"Hey Kuroko, how's it going?"

If it weren't for the fact that she was so badly injured at that moment, Kuroko would have lunged at the brown-haired girl with force strong enough to snap her neck.

"Thank you, Sissy!" her excitement and pure joy were then cut short by the sight of a certain high school boy with black spiky hair standing next to her beloved Sissy.

"Sissy, what is _he_ doing here?!"

"Shirai-san, you know Mikoto and I have been dating."

At that moment, Kuroko lost all colour in her body, and her jaw dropped as she struggled to comprehend that sentence. As she was about to mutter the word 'what', Touma replied as if he'd read her mind.

"I decided to accompany Mikoto while she visited you. We got you a present, too."

Touma handed the youngest girl a small box with a red ribbon on it.

"Is this to signify the red string of fate that ties us together?"

"Uh, sure…"

She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with a small locket in the middle, and inside the locket was a picture of Kuroko and Mikoto together. A tear dripped onto the sheets of the hospital bed. As Touma reached in to give her a tissue, he got thrown back by the small girl, who threw all her weight as she punched the boy in the face.

"Kuroko?"

"Yes, Sissy?"

"Let me give you another present."

And with that, Mikoto leaned in to kiss her underclassman. The beeping on the heartbeat monitor went berserk as Kuroko's pulse raced.

"Kuroko..."


	3. Revelation

"Snap out of it!"

_Dammit._

"Uh…what?"

"Come on, it's ten o'clock."

"WHAT?!"

Wow. She'd become so engrossed in dream after dream that she hadn't been able to wake up. But she didn't really have much of a choice, as the Dorm Mistress would probably barge into the room and snap her neck again. She was like SCP-173 (_sorry, thought I'd stopped making SCP references_), that woman.

"Five more minutes."

As Kuroko buried herself deeper into the covers, she suddenly felt some form of cold, damp sensation just above her. As she got back out to investigate, Misaka managed to get her _straight in the face_.

"AHH! Sissy, why would you do that?!"

"Because you need to get up. Come on."

Within a few minutes, Kuroko was dressed and ready to go. On the way down to the dining room, something was beginning to gnaw at her.

"Sissy?"

"Yeah, Kuroko?"

"How do you…feel towards me?"

"We've been through this before…"

"Are you in a relationship with that troglodyte?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kamijou."

"THAT IDIOT?! I wouldn't be caught dead with him!"

"Well, that's good to know."

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"I had dreams last night. Dreams of absolute perfection…"

* * *

_So guys, that's it! Sorry the chapters were so short, but I didn't have much time on my hands. Per freaking usual. But more fanfics will come soon, hopefully I'll have more time in future. Goodbye my friends!_


End file.
